


Burning the Night/Горящая ночь

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is fast asleep, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Ад совершил ошибку, сделав человека неуязвимым. А из-за Кроули, вздремнувшего на десятилетия, Лигур вынужден сам выслеживать человека.Тем временем Азирафелю поручено найти упомянутого человека и спасти его смертную душу.Поскольку пути Небес и Ада пересекаются, Азирафель и Лигур требуют перемирия, так как обнаруживают, что охотятся ни на кого иного, как на Джека Потрошителя.---Это вбоквел к фанфику «A Nice And Accurate Place To Visit» (над переводом которого мы с сопереводчиком тоже сейчас работаем: прим. переводчика), в котором подробно описываются события, рассказанные Азирафелем Кроули о том, как он встречал Лигура раньше. Эта история также включает в себя определенные... встречи... наш ангел опустит их... случайно.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Burning the Night/Горящая ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931860) by [MeltingPenguins (lilmaibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaibe/pseuds/MeltingPenguins). 

__

__

Здесь мы видим Повелителя мух в платье,

Кроули дремлет, Лигур получает задание,

а также

Уриил технически крадёт книгу.

— Мне нравится. Я, пожалуй, буду носить её некоторое время, — сказала Дагон, прогуливаясь по туманным улицам Мэйфэр рядом с Вельзевул и почти восхищённо дёргая себя за одежду.

— Тебе идет, — ответила Вельзевул, пожав плечами.

— Ты недовольна своим выбором?

Вельзевул, которая чувствовала тягу к женской моде этой эпохи, покачала головой, поправляя на голове муху (хитро замаскированную под искусную шляпку).

— Только цветом.

— Ах, но ведь оранжевый — это твой цвет, а человеческие женщины в наши дни носят чёрное, только когда скорбят.

Вельзевул поморщилась, и её зонтик, по чистой случайности, больно стукнул Дагон по голени.

Дагон широко ухмыльнулась, демонстрируя слишком много острых зубов.

— Мы должны смешаться, не так ли? — она предложила свою руку. — По крайней мере, пока мы не узнаем, что случилось со змейкой.

Вельзевул кивнула.

— Ему удастся оправдаться за непринятые вызовы, только если он в очень большой беде, — она осмотрела дома вокруг них. — Это то место?

Дагон сунула руку в пальто и достала небольшой блокнот.

— Ага. Модно. Я должна расценивать это как «жадность» или «гордыню»?

Вельзевул задумалась.

— Никак, пока мы… — Повелитель мух подняла голову. — Это место выглядит заброшенным.

Дагон проследила за взглядом Вельзевул до окон.

Шторы были опущены, а ставни закрыты. К тому же в доме не было духа жизни, что указывало бы на работу слуг.

— Это странно, — Дагон нахмурилась, — нам стоит войти?

Вельзевул быстро осмотрелась. Но даже если бы поблизости были люди, туман обеспечивал от них превосходное укрытие.

— Давай. Что-то подсказывает мне, что Кроули дома, — мрачно сказала она, и Дагон с помощью чуда открыла дверь.

Внутри особняка Кроули было мрачно и пыльно, что уже немного расположило к нему Вельзевул и Дагон. *Все было в идеальном порядке, как будто Кроули просто уехал в отпуск.

*Мышьяк на обоях расположил к нему еще больше, по крайней мере, примерно на 30 лет, до того, как Ад узнал, что это было обычным делом в то время.

— Может быть, этот ангел наконец убил его? — задумчиво сказала Дагон, заглядывая в гостиную.

— О, Люцифер, я надеюсь, что нет, — Вельзевул встряхнулась. — Это означало бы, что нам пришлось бы поблагодарить его.

Дагон сверкнула зубастой улыбкой и понюхала воздух.

— Он здесь.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Да, — Дагон указала вверх, — где-то наверху.

— Ему лучше быть мертвым.

К большому ужасу Вельзевул, Кроули был жив. То, чем он был, крепко спало и беззаботно храпело.

— Ты должно быть шутишь… — сказала Дагон, едва зайдя в комнату.

Вельзевул крепко сжала зонтик.

— Когда последний раз мы слышали от него что-то?

— 1862, — ответила Дагон, проверив записи. — Цитирую: «У меня была совершенно неприятная встреча с ангелом. Думаю, это снова полевой агент Рая. Потребуется время, чтобы переродиться», — Дагон нахмурилась, — я думаю, что он имел в виду «восстановиться». Хотя я за то, чтобы сжечь его**…

Вельзевул стоически кивнула и подошла к кровати. Но тут же обнаружила довольно сильный барьер.

— Защитные заклинания? — она зарычала, глядя на спящего Кроули. Рычание перешло в усталый стон, — у меня нет времени на это, — она потёрла переносицу. — Дагон, отметь.

— Ты не собираешься снять их?

— Я не в настроении тратить свою энергию на это. Но как только Кроули проснётся, его кое-что ждёт.

Дагон сияла.

— Ну, я тоже с нетерпением этого жду, — она быстро записала в свой блокнот. — И что теперь? Нельзя чтобы этот засранец так и бегал.

Вельзевул резко вздохнула.

— Кто ещё есть?

— Лигур. Но он не был здесь несколько десятилетий.

Вельзевул отмахнулась от неё.

— Он быстро учится, — она протянула руку. — Дай, я кое-что напишу.

Дагон послушалась.

— Собираешься оставить записку для змейки?

— Да, хочу немного испортить ему отдых. Какое сегодня число?

— Третье сентября, 1888 года.

С досадой во взгляде Вельзевул положила записку на тумбочку, и они с Дагон исчезли.

Кроули зашевелился на кровати во сне, сморщив нос от запаха серы и тухлой рыбы.

~ ⧖ ~

— Лондон? — Лигур был поражен во всех смыслах. — В прошлый раз, когда я был там, я поджёг город, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Разве это не касается змейки? Это не его работа?

— Он… спит, — сказала Дагон, болтая ногами со сломанной телеги, которая сильно преграждала узкий переулок Ада.

Лигур издал пренебрежительный звук.

— Мелкое дерьмо.

— Я чувствую то же.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Лигур, нахмурившись, потёр подбородок. — Это правда больше по части Хастура. Я думаю, он уже наверху.

— Да, но он едет в Пенсильванию, что-то улаживает, и это довольно срочно.

Последовало еще одно недовольство.

— Действительно, что за спешка?

— Ты, кажется, заинтересован в том, чтобы сказать Мастеру, что один из низших демонов дал себя обмануть, и сделал человека неприкосновенным, и что у тебя нет настроения исправить это.

Лигур поморщился, его глаза и хамелеон стали отчаянно темно-синими.

— Я бы так не сказал, — ответил он. — Но… опять же, я не был наверху уже около двухсот лет. Я хорошо скрываюсь в тени, но плохо сливаюсь с толпой.

Дагон усмехнулась, показывая зубы.

— Ну тогда найди человека и заставь его быть твоим проводником.

— Дагон, серьёзно. Кто в Лондоне будет таким наивным и добросердечным одновременно?

~ ⧖ ~

— Мы закрыты. Ужасно извиняюсь, — крикнул Азирафель, пытаясь удержать стопку книг, чьи обложки нуждались в срочном уходе. Этим он сейчас и готов был заняться.

— Я в курсе, — отозвался голос, и у Азирафеля сделалось лицо, словно он только что съел самый кислый лимон на Земле. Он медленно отложил книги, собрал всю свою добрую волю и развернулся.

— Здравствуй, Гавриил! — поздоровался Азирафель, получилось слишком бодро, но улыбка получилась вымученной и даже не коснулась его глаз. — И Уриил тоже. Что привело вас сюда?

— Срочное дело, я бы сказал, — ответил Гавриил, хлопая в ладоши, пока Уриил оглядывала магазин с тем, что, к лёгкому удивлению Азирафеля, выглядело как восхищение.

— А это… не очередной вызов меня обратно на небеса? — спросил Азирафель, сложив руки в оборонительном жесте. — Это снова очень нежелательно…

Гавриил поднял руку.

— Ничего такого, — сказал он.

— Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты нашел человека, — добавила Уриил, внимательно пролистывая свежую копию Леви «Романтика в магазине».

— Человека? — Азирафель моргнул, немного расслабившись. — Полагаю, вы говорите об очень особенном человеке.

— Как всегда, блестяще, — Гавриил улыбнулся с честной и энергичной гордостью. — На самом деле особенный.

Азирафель снял очки.

— А разве Рай не лучше подготовлен для того, чтобы в любое время найти любого человека?

— Да, — сказала Уриил, переступая с ноги на ногу, с книгой в руках. — Но не при таких обстоятельствах.

— Обстоятельствах? — переспросил Азирафель.

— Видишь ли, — начал Гавриил, — этот конкретный человек заключил контракт, — он многозначительно указал вниз, — с оппозицией.

— О, правда?

— Да. И, кажется, этот человек каким-то образом смог их одурачить, что самое примечательное.

— Это интересно, — Азирафель склонил голову, — но я не понимаю, почему или как я смогу помочь.

— Этот человек, — сказала Уриил, — кажется, обманул Ад, и теперь они не смогут забрать его душу себе. И это всё, что мы знаем.

— О, и что он сейчас в Лондоне, — добавил Гавриил. — Как видишь, мы ничего не знаем о нём, кроме этих вещей, так что…

Азирафель вздохнул.

— Гавриил, пожалуйста, там тысячи людей. И я даже не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь.

Гавриил похлопал его по плечу.

— Я уверен, что ты сможешь найти этого человека. И спасти его душу.

— Спасти его? — Азирафель вздохнул. — Гавриил, в самом деле, я ценю ваше доверие ко мне, но то, что вы просите, это задача… Это скорее похоже на наказание. Или два. Я… мне нужна помощь.

— Мы никого не можем выделить, в настоящее время, — сказала Уриил.

— Но, — ответил Гавриил, — я бы сказал, что ты мог бы найти кого-нибудь в Лондоне, кто бы помог тебе.

Азирафель невольно подумал о Кроули. Он всё ещё злился на него из-за их последней встречи, но начинал беспокоиться, что не слышал о демоне с тех пор.

— Я не уверен, что вовлекать людей в это было бы разумно. Если ад охотится на этого человека…

— О, ты думаешь об их полевом агенте, — рискнул Гавриил. Азирафель кивнул.

— Ты хорошо справился, Азирафель, очень похвально. И у меня есть для тебя самые приятные новости о нём.

Азирафель почувствовал, как его сердце замерло от тона Гавриила.

— Ты…

— Да, казалось бы, он пропал без вести около двух десятилетий назад. Мы попытались разобраться в его активности, а он ушёл с карты.

— Ну, что ж…

— Жаль, что ты, очевидно, не имел к этому никакого отношения, — сказала Уриил, лукаво улыбнувшись.

— Ну, я… я же должен делать добро, не так ли? — выкрутился Азирафель, нервно теребя цепочку своих часов. — Каким бы благим делом ни было избавляться от такого отвратительного злодея, я концентрировался и на других делах, кроме охоты на демона.

— Хорошая мысль, — кивнул Гавриил, — Ну, в случае, если он просто скрылся и может всплыть, я бы посоветовал тебе найти партнёра, который, желательно, будет презирать его всем своим сердцем, и будет так же хорош в работе. У тебя есть разрешение сделать то, что нужно, чтобы найти человека, которого преследует Ад.

Азирафель улыбнулся уголком губ.

— О, отлично… Я… посмотрю, что я могу сделать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **в оригинале присутствует игра слов, Кроули перепутал слова и его фраза выглядела так, словно он просил поджечь его, над чем и пошутила Дагон.

**Author's Note:**

> С разрешения автора я опубликовала этот перевод на ficbook.net   
Также это мой первый опыт, я надеюсь, что все получилось понятно.  
Я и автор будем рады вашим комментариям!


End file.
